A New Age
by akamai
Summary: Despite a bit of resistance, Sasuke comes to terms with his feelings for Sakura. Post-War oneshot. [SasuSaku]


**Title**: A New Age

**Summary**: Sasuke comes to terms with his feelings for Sakura.

**Rating**: K

**Notes**: This is actually the first fanfic I've written since 2008! So, it's the first fanfic piece I've written and published in my adult life. This is for SasuSaku month, so happy SasuSaku month!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_.

_"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here to talk."_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he splashed cool water on his face, refreshing himself after an intense sparing session with Naruto. He had recently decided that he enjoyed training more than ever since it helped him get his mind off of other things. He wasn't going to sit around and let his mind wander.

Through training, Sasuke tried to ignore Kakashi's invitation for a 'talk,' and what Kakashi was alluding to when he suggested that Sasuke needed something from him. Kakashi's invitation occurred when Team 7 met in the woods and sat around a fire the night before. They were not doing anything in particular, but Kakashi had insisted that the team catch up "for old time's sake."

Sasuke knew that when Kakashi said they would catch up "for old time's sake" he really meant, "for Sasuske's sake." Sasuke was often standing on the outside of the team, observing Naruto and Sakura's juvenile conversations. Kakashi seemed very aware of Sasuke's isolation, encouraging him to talk to the other two. Sasuke personally didn't know what the problem was; he usually had nothing to contribute to Naruto and Sakura's high tension discussions. Nevertheless, Kakashi was sure that Sasuke felt 'left out.'

But when Kakashi had offered to talk to him, he wasn't just referring to Sasuke feeling left out.

As Team 7 idly sat in the woods the night before, Sasuke had allowed his eyes to wander over to Sakura multiple times. To Sasuke, she just happened to be in his line of sight. She also spoke loudly and often. How could he not notice her?

Whenever she didn't look at him or address him, how could he not wonder why she wasn't paying attention to him? It was out of character for her.

When she did look at him and address him, how could he not give her attention when she was talking to him?

Sasuke was sure he was acting as a normal human being, not a confused teenage boy with a crush. He saw Kakashi look at him, then look at Sakura, and then back at him before returning to his inappropriate book. He knew what Kakashi thought that night. Kakashi wanted to open a dialogue with Sasuke about whatever he felt for Sakura. But who was Kakashi to give him advice? The last time he checked, his old sensei was never in a romantic relationship.

Sasuke picked up a towel and dried his face. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit hot despite having the cool water on his face just a few moments before. He absolutely hated idle time for this very reason: it caused him overthink meaningless things.

Either way, Sasuke felt a compulsion to visit Kakashi. He knew if he avoided Kakashi, it would make him even more suspicious about whatever 'feelings' he had. The night before, Kakashi had said he would be at the hospital sometime during the day in order to get some bandages changed, so Sasuke decided to briefly check up on him.

* * *

Once the secretary at the front desk of Konoha Hospital got over her surprise at seeing Sasuke, she allowed him to search for Kakashi. Sasuke walked through the first floor hall, quickly glancing into every room. Everything felt so sterile and looked so white, an environment that would seem uncomfortable to most people, but it didn't bother Sasuke. He hadn't been in a real hospital in a long time; for the past few years he relied on himself or Karin to heal his wounds. While some of his worst memories took place in a hospital, such as the day after his family was massacred, a more comforting memory flashed across his mind. It was the time when he was 12 years old and Sakura had embraced him after he woke up from a coma. With this memory in mind, he stopped walking when he noticed a familiar face in one of the rooms.

She was alone in the room and sitting on a stool, writing something down in a notebook. Sasuke assumed her most recent patient had been just released, and she was writing down relevant notes. She looked up, her eyes locking with his. Her expression quickly changed from serious to hopeful. Sasuke felt a jolt in his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, huh?" he said, maintaining a casual tone. "Where's Kakashi?"

A flash of disappointment appeared on Sakura's face. She looked away from him. "Oh. He's in another room. I'm not sure which one exactly, but I saw him check in earlier..."

"Tch," Sasuke responded. He wandered over to the window, as if he was looking for Kakashi outside in the hospital garden.

"Would you like some water to drink?" Sakura asked. She was a bit surprised that Sasuke didn't leave immediately in order to find Kakashi, so she decided to make him feel welcome. Sasuke did not answer her, but Sakura still got down from her stool and walked over to the fridge. She filled up two small paper cups with water from a jug and handed one to him.

"It was nice seeing you last night," Sakura said to him, giving a small smile. "It's good to take some time off every once in a while."

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing," Sasuke told her.

"Well, it's good that you stayed with us the entire time, even though you're not interested in that sort of thing," Sakura replied, raising an eyebrow. "I had fun, even though I had to wake up early to come in today. The good thing about medics is that they're always needed…"

Sakura forced a smile and shuffled her feet, feeling like she was talking to herself. "So…why are you here?" She walked over to the stool with her water and sat back down, awaiting his answer.

"I came to find Kakashi," Sasuke quickly said to her.

He said nothing more, but he did turn from the window and towards her, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, he's not here. You must need something," Sakura said, her smile now becoming real and warm. "People just don't come to hospitals to hang out."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Sasuke curtly said.

"I work here," Sakura replied, furrowing her brows. "I'm taking a break. I'm talking about you, obviously. You don't have to be here. You and Naruto are always hanging around here for no reason—"

"Naruto was here?" Sasuke cut her off with a bit of an irritated tone.

"Yes?" Sakura said, taken aback. "He always visits me at work."

Sasuke scowled. _So Naruto had frequently visited her during her downtime. Why?_

"He's usually up to no good," Sakura said. "You know how Naruto is. When he has nothing to do, he likes to bother people with his new jutsu. I always say, 'Naruto, what are you doing here?' And he says, 'Sakura-chaaaan, I just came here to show you my new reverse sexy jutsu!' and I tell him, "Idiot, I don't want to see your sexy jutsu!'" Sakura sighed. "But he still shows me his new jutsu anyway. Every. Time. How can I work when he's always changing into sexy men in front of m—"

Sakura immediately blushed, noticing how candid she was being in front of Sasuke while discussing that particular subject.

"He's an idiot," Sasuke responded.

Truthfully, he didn't really know what else to say, as he wasn't really paying attention to the content of Sakura's comment. He was suddenly very aware of the animated look in her eyes as she described her encounters with Naruto, the way she raised her voice while mimicking herself, and lowering her voice when she imitated Naruto. He couldn't help but stare at the way she blushed when thinking about the so-called 'sexy men' and when she looked at him. That was all he noticed.

It was cute.

Sakura continued talking about other matters while Sasuke turned away again, feeling a bit flustered. He fiddled with his water cup, pretending to be interested in its contents. What was he thinking? He immediately decided that he shouldn't have been thinking about her in that way, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke had always noticed every feisty moment, every blush, and every smile that came from Sakura. The only difference now was that they were both older. He had noticed how Sakura had become more womanly the first time he saw her after two years, so that moment in particular made him feel defensive when he thought about her too much. And yet, he felt compelled to turn back around and 'listen' to her talk.

Sakura's face lit up when Sasuke had turned back towards her and she proceeded to tell him about an event that happened earlier that day at the hospital. He could tell she was enjoying his company, way more than she would if it was Naruto in his place, and this gave him much pleasure. She frequently bit her lip, trying to remember the exact details of her story. Once again, Sasuke paid great attention to her features. Sakura biting her lip was the last thing he remembered when he was jolted out of his reverie and realized that Sakura was now addressing him.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him again. He expected her to have an inquiring expression, but she now had a blank stare. She held chin between her thumb and finger and he felt her large eyes bore into him. He hated how he was noticing how appealing she looked and he absolutely hated how she was challenging his reason for being there.

Because Sasuke knew finding Kakashi wasn't the real reason he came to the hospital that day, and after a few moments, Sakura knew that wasn't the real reason as well.

"Sasuke-kun, if you want to hang out here, you're welcome to."

"Why would I stay here?" he said, slowly walking towards the door. He threw out his empty water cup. "I don't work here." He stood still by the trashcan next to the doorway.

A flicker of confusion flashed on Sakura's face. _Perhaps she had misread him._ "Oh? Are you going home?"

A moment of silence passed between Sasuke and Sakura, with both of them looking at each other and then abruptly looking away. Sasuke pretended to be interested in a poster on the wall about healthy eating while Sakura absently flipped through her notebook after her question was met with silence.

Sasuke knew he wasn't a normal teenager. He couldn't just hang out and talk to a girl, as if they didn't have controversial History between them. It was too late for normalcy, even though his teenage impulses were telling him otherwise.

"It's too late. I can't stay here all day. I have some things to do," he rambled, lightly touching the doorknob.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Sasuke. They locked eyes, and this time neither of them glanced away. She gave him an affectionate look, the same one she had consistently given him since they were seven, but this time Sasuke was mirroring her expression. Sakura had seemed to come to a realization and Sasuke had accepted it. He did not move as she came closer to him.

"It's never too late," she said adoringly, taking his hands and pressing her forehead against his. Sasuke took a deep breath.

_Ok, maybe he did need to have that talk with Kakashi._


End file.
